Play time
by TrisLu
Summary: Two shot of some sexy bdsm time with B and E


She is waiting for me. All perfect and still, knelt down upon her soft plush pillow. My Bella, with her warm brown hair left loose down her back, is withering in anticipation. We have not had time to truly play for quite a while, so I will have to be sure to pay extra close attention to her reactions.

"Good evening my kitten," I say, enjoying how my voice causes her muscles to twitch and her nipples to grow taught. She is dressed in nothing but a pair silky peach knickers and a shiny golden necklace. My necklace, the one that she is not to ever take off without permission.

"Stand," I say simply, and she does so, rising gracefully with her head bowed and her hands behind her back. There is a flush to her milky cheeks now, and a slight smile she is clearly trying to tame.

"Tell me, my little Bella, have you been behaving yourself... it has been much, much too long since I have been able to check up on you." I walk around her in a steady circle. It is pleasantly clear that my little pet has taken much effort to prepare herself just the way I like, right down to the perfume she has chosen to wear. I am a lucky man to have such a devoted woman.

"You may answer, my love."

"Sir, your girl has done her very best to keep up with the rules you have given her. They are such loving...thoughtful rules, and she always hopes to obey them...but…but, sometimes she makes mistakes."

"Of course, my sweet. Have you made many mistakes these last few weeks? And, you may answer and continue to answer until I tell you otherwise."

"No Sir, your girl has only made a few small ones. She was just a little scattered brained sometimes," Bella sighed, pursing her lips together, she was clearly much more dissatisfied in herself then I was.

Walking slowly back around to face her, I gently cup her left breast, rubbing the tiny taut nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Her reaction is immediate, though she stifles it like a pro. "Well... love, I trust that you will do better this time around, right? And, that if you ever do get yourself into real trouble... that you will come to me about it immediately, and not just wait until our next playtime."

"Oh, yes… yes, Sir your girl will always come to you."

She squeaks a little as I begin to pinch both her nipples harder then is comfortable. "Such a good little one, aren't you? Well, I believe I have no interest in hearing about your little flounders then. I am much too keen on playing with my good little pet for the rest of the night." I allow my hands to roam up her chest now, stopping to lightly enclose around her warm neck. I can feel her pulse racing, as well as, the cool feel of the inconspicuous collar my love wears with such pride. "So…what does my little kitten think of that?"

She shudders and leans into my touch in response and I know she now knows she is not in trouble. Kissing the tip of her nose, I allow myself one quick breath of her scent before pulling back and getting down to business.

"Hands up and not a word from here on out... unless you need to safeword." I keep the slightest of edges in my tone. She stretches her arms straight out in front of her, so eager to please me. Tonight, I plan on returning her gift and showing her just how much I appreciate her submission and teaching her just how strong she really is.

"I'm going to tie these pretty hands together love, you are not going to be needing them."

She waited while I went to fetch soft navy colored ropes, making sure to also grab a blue silk scarf. She would not be needed her eyes tonight either.

"Tonight, we are going to have a very important lesson, a lesson in letting go. In this fast paced world it so easy to get caught up in it all... to be distracted from each other and from yourself. Distractions can be very dangerous things. It's important to be able to live in the moment, to be... mindful, to pay attention to one thing and one thing only without allowing your eyes, and your mind to wonder," I lecture as I bind her outstretched arms together, etching a beautiful cross-cross pattern onto her creamy flesh. Her arms tremble a bit as the rope begins to add more and more weight. Once her arms are bound, I check on her circulation, asking her to wiggle her fingers. Satisfied, I take a hold of the excess rope and pull Bella over towards the open closet.

I take great pride in my closet. It is one of my better creative master pieces. Tasteful and useful. To the outside eye, when shut, it is just an ordinary closet, but once open it is clear that it is no ordinary storage space. The shelves are neatly lined with an array of toys that are all washed and ready for use at a moments notice, Bella always keeps up with her playroom duties. Tonight, I am most interested in the ceiling and not the shelves.

The ceiling is fitted with a large hook that to the vanilla eye might just look like a strange out of place coat hook. It really is my nifty and useful pulley system for hosting my pet's arms well above her pretty little head. In three swift movements I have the ropes looped and pulled just right, causing her arms to stretch and forcing her to balance on the balls of her feet.

She looks stunning, bounded, blinded, and stretched, an elongated crane dancing in a field of reeds desperate to hear what's coming her way. She is emitting tiny whimpers and whines that make my cock twitch each time. She isn't the only one who will be getting a lesson in self control tonight, that's for sure. Reaching my arm back high, I quickly bring it down onto her bum four times in a row, hard.

"You are not to whine, little one," I scold.

"Sorry, sir," she moans, arching her bum out to me, which causes her back to arch and stretch even more and her legs to wobble.

I gently rub my hand over her cheeks now, inspecting the faint pinkness that is starting to bloom from under her knickers. Then I whisper in her ear, instructing her to keep still and wait, before leaving her alone to stew.

I don't leave her like that for long. Five minutes is more then enough time for her to start to feel restless and a bit sore. It's also just enough time for me to gather everything I'll need. I grab a bowl of ice, a stem of ginger, two clothings pegs, a red rubber ball, and my favorite vibrating clit clamp.

There is a thick musky scent in the air when I return, it is the scent of her arousal and I breath it in deeply. It is both sexy as fuck and comforting, as it confirms that everything is ok with my little pet, for the most part, that is. She is right where I left her, only now she is is wiggling about, desperately trying to find some friction for her soaking wet pussy lips.

"not uh uh little one," I scold, reaching around her and pinching her left nipple hard. "You really do need some lessons in patience and discipline don't you? Well... it's a good thing that is just what I have in store for you tonight," I whisper into her ear as I lower her soaking wet panties.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK,

I land three hard slaps to the same spot in the center of her ass. A lovely pink handprint blooms as Bella sucks air through her teeth and shudders with both pain and pleasure. I squat down into the gap her arched body has created between herself and the open closet, her large full breast hang down heavily in my face. I take her right nipple into my hand and pinch it as I begin to suckle on the left one. I want those nipples nice and hard. They will need to be for the pegs.

Bella moans with pleasure and try's to inch her toes closer to me, trying to get me to take her full nipple into her mouth, rather then just nipping on the tip of it. She is unable to get any traction on the carpet though due to her precarious situation. Her huffs of frustration are rewarded only with the sharp pain of the clothing pegs clamping down on each pert nipple. Bella whines and begins to pant quietly.

"Oh, what's the matter love, was that not what you were after?" I ask with a laugh, caressing her side gently. "Just, breath through it, Bella. Breath, and focus," I remind her.

Sliding down between her legs more, I force her to spread herself even wider as I position myself right between her perfect trembling cunt. Gently, I trace my finger through her slickness and watch as goosebumps erupt down her legs.

"So...responsive... my Bella girl. So... so... wet," I grunt, dipping the tip of my index finger into her ever so slightly. Bella screams out and starts to buck her hips almost frantically trying to get me to go deeper.

"And... greedy... you sure are a greedy girl, aren't you? Yes, yes, you are a greedy girl... let's try and teach you a good lesson, shall we?"

Pulling my finger out of her, I attack her clit with my mouth, sucking and nipping at it roughly. Bella screams out and quickly begins to beg for permission to cum.

"No," I grunt, slapping the inside of her leg, "don't you dare, and no... talking," I remind her, slapping her other leg just as hard. "I'm not out to pleasure you just yet, pet. I just want to get that clit nice and swollen so I can attach my trusty clip."

Diving back into her cunt, I continue to suckle on her clit, enjoying the the involuntary nosies it makes come out of Bella as she attempts not to cum on my face. It doesn't take long before that clit is twice its normal size and ready to be clipped.

Slipping the clip on, I kiss the inside of her thighs and then wiggle my way back out from under her. Then I grab my rubber ball.

"I am going to place something between your knees, love. You must hold it steady. You must not drop it. Do you understand?" I ask, telling her that she may answer.

"Yes... yes, sir. I understand."

Bending over, I place the ball between her knees and squeeze her legs together until she is able to hold it steady herself. Then I stand back and have a look at the glorious sight of her. She is stretched to her max. Her head hangs a bit between her arms and her brow is creased with concentration as she tries to balance and hold the ball steady. All that can be heard in the room is her heavy, deep breaths.

I sit down in a chair and turn on the clit clip. The show she puts on for me is exquisite. Instantly, Bella howls and moans like a wild animal. Her entire body trembles with tension as she tries to hold on to the ball.

I turn the clip up and inform her that she may cum and speak whenever she wants, but she must never drop the ball.

"ooooooh, God... I can't... I can't... oh please," she begs, leaning her weight onto her arms.

I stand up and tweak on of the pegs on her nipples. "You can and you will, Bella. Or, you won't, and then you will suffer the consequences," I say, turning the clip up once again.

Her moans turn into one constant, pleading, groan. Sweat drips down the backs of her legs and her neck. And then, in an instant, her flood gates open and she cums. Hard. Rivers of cum shoot out of Bella and all over the towels I've placed on the floor. I place my arms under her triceps and push up slightly to take some of the pressure off as her body goes limp. Bella screams out with pleasure. The ball drops to the ground.

I turn the clip off and give her little kisses all along her arms and face, checking her circulation and just giving her a minute to come back down to reality.

"Well... that looked, fun," I laugh. "We do have a problem though, don't we?" I ask. "What did I tell you no to do my little Bella? And please answer me."

"Oh... oh no," she whispered, hanging her head low, "I dropped it."

"That you did, pet. It's ok though. I will just have to punish you and train you better."

Grabbing an ice cube, I bring it to her mouth and tell her to open. She shudders at the coldness but quickly sucks it down to get some hydration. I give her three more and then move down her body, rubbing an ice cube around her hot, wet, hole.

"I'm going to put ice inside that hot pussy of yours and then, my pet, I am going to set your ass on fire. Then...we can give this another go."

Bella whines and arches her head back as I carefully insert two ice cubes into her pussy. She then pushes her ass out for me, expecting me to spank her. She isn't getting a spanking though and she cries out with disdain when she feels the tip of the ginger root push against her asshole.

"No, no, don't you run away. Keep that ass nice and presented for me," I order.

Bella sighs, but complies and within a minute she is lost in the burn of both hot and cold. I pick up the ball, put it back in place, and turn the clip back on. It's going to be such a fun night.


End file.
